


over there, electric kitten

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 即使Eve走開，Villanelle的心依舊會被Eve牽引，牽引至Eve所到的每一個地方。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	over there, electric kitten

晚間新聞後接續播出的節目是老掉牙的益智問答。躺在沙發上的Villanelle不感興趣的瞥了眼電視。

螢幕上的主持人宣布今天是最終決賽，勝者將獲得一百萬美元獎金。開場白結束，緊湊的背景音樂及滑稽的效果音伴隨參賽者介紹的片段重複出現。Villanelle考慮著要轉臺，但遙控器放得太遠，她又懶得起來，於是索性放棄，把節目當作場景設定的不重要角落，Eve房子的一個部分。

Eve還在廚房洗碗，Villanelle望著她背影，想到Eve平時也會跟她一樣這麼待著。

大概是被Eve傳染了所以整個人懶洋洋，吃完Eve實驗性質的肉桂卷（難以描述的滋味）就開始犯睏。

Villanelle打了個呵欠，手伸入寬鬆的毛衣，在吃飽後圓滾滾的肚子抓癢。

＊

她睜開眼，看見Eve對她微笑的臉，於客廳橘黃色的燈光下看上去好柔和。

「妳知道妳睡著時會打呼嗎？」

「會嗎？」

沙發旁的Eve點點頭，把她睡亂的一撮頭髮塞到耳後。

「聽起來好像貓的呼嚕聲。」

「很奇怪？」

「很奇怪。」

她當然很奇怪，畢竟她從沒正常過，可是Eve肯定深知這點，否則為何會湊近她的臉吻她，而不是嫌她奇怪接著把頭扭開。

Eve的手從Villanelle衣襬鑽進去，她被Eve碰到的部位漸漸暖和起來。

「妳才奇怪，Eve，說我奇怪卻把手放了上來。」

她微喘著指出。Eve再次吻她，口中嘗起來是肉桂卷的甜味。

Eve爬上沙發，整個人貼住Villanelle身體。她安分的躺平，任憑Eve想怎麼吻她碰她就怎麼吻她碰她。

「妳好像很睏。」

Eve的手指撫過她眼袋。

「我覺得累。」

「時差？」

「也許。」

時差的確令Villanelle疲憊，不過更多的是與Eve相處時的一種安穩，平靜的感受導致她鬆懈下來，全身軟綿綿，毫無警惕，如同坦露腹部的貓咪，秀出最脆弱的部分。

或許這樣十分不明智，可是Villanelle已經不想再轉頭走開，假裝她的心沒有被一條剪都剪不斷，宿命般的長線綑綁，牢牢固定在另一端Eve的小指頭上。

即使Eve走開，Villanelle的心依舊會被Eve牽引，牽引至Eve所到的每一個地方。

因此橋上的她停下腳步，而Eve回頭了。

Villanelle站在原處，等待Eve慢慢拾起線條，彷彿收毛線的動作，一個步伐等於一個手勢。

毛線終究會回收完畢，她們之間的距離終究會被消減至零。

來到面前的Eve說了她尋覓的事物在這裡。

「很快就結束了，到時候妳再去床上好好睡。」

跨坐在Villanelle腰部的Eve這麼告訴她。她想問為什麼不現在就去床上睡，疑惑則被解開皮帶扣環的聲響打斷。

「別動。」

Eve低頭親吻她腹部，嘴唇持續朝下留下痕跡。

「我不會動，我不會．．．」

她將手擺到頭上沙發扶手的位置，直視Eve家天花板。

最後果真如Eve所言，很快就結束了。

Villanelle攤在沙發椅喘氣，記不起來她到底朝這面天花板喊出了Eve的名字幾次。


End file.
